


Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat

by czeegers



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Before all this, before the world decided to go to shit, this is what they did; whenever things got weird, whenever something happened that disrupted their normalcy, this is how they’d start fixing it, the other, each other…"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can Gail and Holly find their normalcy as the world around them falls apart when the dead don’t stay dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat

_(note: click the image for the high-res version)_

  
[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a103e45202a460666ccd5b935064839c/tumblr_nad8z9TxhI1qid5pzo1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
